redditsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Xerop
Xerop681, otherwise known as Xerop, Xeflop, Xenoot, or Terrance, is a regular user on the survivor discord, and has played in seasons 32 (19th), 44 (16th), 46 (6th), 48 (5th), 49 (11th), 51 (11th), 53 (17th), 54 (5th), 55 (2nd), 57 (14th), 59 (1st) and 82 (6th). He has also played in several unofficials, notably the 2017 New Years Unofficial, where he won, and Chaos Islands 4, where he was given the "Loudmouth" role, and placed 5th. Season History: In Season 32: BvW 3, Xerop was partnered with Dan, another newbie. Before the season started he had formed a pregame alliance with Andrew and Cole (Note: This was before pregaming was banned). He started out on Amare, with his partner and Andrew and Cole. After losing the first immunity challenge, he voted for Andrea along with the rest of his tribe, eliminating her 9-1. After this Andrew had told Xerop that Noah was the next target and to spread it, despite the fact that Noah was in a giant pregame alliance (Which Andrew knew). This lead to his very first season being cut short and him being eliminated 7-2 on the second vote. In season 44, Xerop started out on the Magna tribe. He was eager to improve on the mistakes he had made on his first 2 seasons (One of which was cancelled) and tried to talk with his whole tribe. He was closely aligned with Connor and Bacon. After losing the second immunity challenge he voted for Choc on the second vote, because it was the name he had heard the most. After getting confused about who the target was on the second vote, he voted for Josh, over Christopher, the actual boot. After losing the fifth immunity challenge, Xerop got paranoid that he was going to go, and his suspicions were confirmed when Connor told him he was getting votes. When MarMar messaged Xerop right before tribal to vote for Bacon, he made a last ditch effort to save himself by publicly campaigning against MarMar (Not wanting to betray his own ally). However, this mistake let to him getting voted out 7-1 (Cyberbullied). In season 46, Xerop was once again determined to do better than he had in his last few seasons. At the start of the game he closely aligned with Bacon (Again), Ryan, Lemmy, Nyan, and Amanda, and had other people he was talking to on the side. Despite losing the first 2 immunity challenges he made it by fairly swiftly: Once again he voted out Andrea first, and he voted out Bob on the second vote. After losing for the third time in a row, Xerop was put at a cross road as the vote was between Ryan and Bacon, two of his closest allies. He ended up voting for Ryan because he thought that was where the numbers were going, and he trusted Bacon more. However, Bacon was voted out 5-3. Xerop was swapped onto Opes where his tribe had majority, and Panda and Marie were the next two players voted out. Most notably during the swap he tried to flip Petal over to his side. At merge, Xerop wanted to take charge and told his alliance to target Bas (No specific reasoning). However, this backfired and Bas played an idol, negating 9 votes, and leading to one of his cloest allies, Lemmy, getting eliminated with 4 votes. Xerop made the mistake of assuming Gingette wasn't on his side and plotting against her, making an enemy for later. At the final 12 the vote was 6-6 between Bas and Xerop, and the votes tied again: Leading to a rock draw. Jane drew the white rock and was eliminated. After this vote Xerop's side had majority, and Bas was voted out 7-4 the next vote. The next 4 votes were fairly simple and uneventful: Flitter, Joshie, Petal, and Percy were all voted out. However, Xerop's target was building up and he got votes at the final 9, 8, and 7 tribal councils. At the final 6 Xerop wanted to vote out Pepsi so he didn't float by (He also wanted him out at final 8 over Petal). However, his allies wanted to do Gingette (And some wanted him out). At tribal council Gingette played the legacy advantage, negating 3 votes and causing a 1-1-1 tie between Xerop, Pepsi, and Nyan. Xerop was voted out on the revote. He voted for Pepsi to win, although he has since said he regretted not voting Amanda. Terrance Voting.png|Xerop in the voting booth in Season 82 F8 Michele-Terrance.png|Xerop and Michele before the start of the Final 8 Immunity Challenge in Season 82. Terrance Snuffed.png|Xerop having his torch snuffed in Season 82. Category:Players